<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ART] Five 🪓 by Ponderosa (ponderosa121)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921705">[ART] Five 🪓</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa'>Ponderosa (ponderosa121)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Related, Fanart, Gen, Mild Blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart. Five splattered in blood and wielding the axe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[ART] Five 🪓</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Procreate process video posted up on Instagram and Twitter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Other places you can find me on the internet:</p><p>Instagram <a href="https://www.instagram.com/kimkuzuri/">@KimKuzuri</a> for art/wips/process videos.<br/>Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/ponderosa121/">@ponderosa121</a> for yelling about things and art.<br/>Discord as ponderosa#1249.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>